The Potter Conundrum
by twosherlockedwhovians
Summary: When the Potters move in next door to a quiet muggle family, Bella and Elsa become determined to find out what the Potters are really trying to hide. It couldn't possibly be magic... right?
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Harry Potter, sadly. Enjoy the story! -K and J**

**Set 2** **years after the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. **

* * *

_One- Elsa_

Ever since the Potters moved in, our little neighborhood has gotten a little freaky.

They seem really- _really- _weird. They always have owls in their house, they always yell random words (like- what the hell is an "expelliarmus?"), and that house is always full with people- whether it be with family or friends.

And my sister Bella swore she saw one of the adults disappear before her eyes.

"Elsa!" I glance up to see my sister leaning over my shoulder.

"Are you still trying to decode their 'language'?" She points to the sheet of notebook paper in front of me with the words _accio, expelliarmus, _and _muffalito _scrawled on it in blue ink. Next to them was: _Backwards? Oicca, Sumraillepxe, Otilaffum. Pig latin? Ccioay? Xpelliarmuseay? Uffalitomay?_

I push the paper away from me.

"I don't get it!" I grumble.

"Those freaks-"

She rolls her eyes.

"C'mon. Mum made spaghetti."

My eyes lighten up before we rush down the stairs to the dining table, where we sit down hastily.

"Thanks mum!" Bella says softly.

Mum. She's so pretty. Brown eyes, brown hair- pale skin. Bella got her looks while I got Da's looks _and _personality.

"I ran into Mrs. Potter the other day." Mum says as she puts down our plates piled high with food. "She was wondering if you guys would like to come over to her house for her Christmas party that she's hosting for friends and family."

Friends and family? Since when were we the Potters' friends?

"Yes!" Bella blurts out.

"What?!" I snap my head towards her, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"This could be our only chance to see what's really going on with them!" She whispers before looking back to mum. "Of course we'll go! When is it?"

"In three days." She says. "Mrs. Potter will be thrilled to finally meet you guys!"

"And we'll be excited to meet her too." I plaster on a fake smile before taking a mouthful of food.

Bella slides her plate towards the middle of the table, and I realize that she's already done.

"Hurry up Elsa. I got to talk to you."

I scarf down my food before getting our plates and placing them in the sink before we head back up to our room. As soon as we get in, she locks the door and begins to talk.

"Okay Elsa. This is our gold chance! We'll actually be in their house! We'll finally be able to solve the Potter conundrum!"

"I bet you don't even know the definition of that word." I say.

"Not the point Elsa!"

"Sorry."

"Okay. The other thing I want to talk to you about is the fact that I saw something in their yard the other day."

"So?" I place my hand on my hip before she huffs in annoyance.

"Stop being a brat Elsa. Anyway, the object in their yard was a wooden wand."

I pause.

"A wand? You have _got_ to be kidding me. It could have been a damn stick."

Bella cringes. "It wasn't a stick Elsa! One of the Potter boys picked it up and it _sparked. _Sticks don't spark."

"Okay you got me there."

"Gosh I feel like such a stalker."

"Get used to it Bella. We'll find out who they really are... eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo we still don't own anything and yeah ~ J and K **

_Two- Bella_

I put on my makeup and look in the mirror. I smile and then go downstairs. We're about to go the Potter's house. We can finally find out what they're doing over there.

"Elsa! Are you ready yet?" I call to my sister who's taking way too long to get ready.

Elsa comes down and says, "Yeah, yeah I'm ready. Sorry."

"What took you so long?" I say annoyed.

Elsa replies in a sassy tone, "Hey now, it takes time to look this amazing."

I roll my eyes.

"Whatever let's just go," I say.

Elsa grins and says, "going over to the Poooottters."

I chuckle and roll my eyes again.

Mum and Dad come in.

"Ready to go?" Mum says.

Elsa and I nod, "Mhmm, ready."

"Okay then let's go," Mum says.

We all leave and go next door to the mysterious Potters. Mum rings the doorbell and shortly after, Mrs. Potter opens the door.

"Oh hello! Glad all of you could make it!" she says and steps aside to let us in.

We all walk in.

"Barely made it, we kept getting lost," Elsa says sarcastically.

Mrs. Potter laughs. We look around the house and Mum compliments it like all adults always do. I tune them out. I look around, not knowing what I want to find. Maybe just a big neon sign that explains everything? Eh. Mum and Mrs. Potter walk off. Mr. Potter comes over and introduces himself to Dad. I glance at him. He has a weird scar on his head. It looks a little like a lightning bolt... Later Dad and Mr. Potter leave. I look at Elsa.

"Let's go solve the Potter Conundrum," I say quietly.

She nods and says, "What should we do first?"

I think and then say, "We could find the Potter boys? Or we could find their rooms- and no never mind that's a bit creepy,"

"Okay. Then let's find the Potter boys," she says.

"What about the Potter boys?" said a guy in front of us. An _attractive_ guy in front of us.

I blushed because that's what I do when attractive people talk to me.

"Uh nothing, just, wondering where they are that's all," says Elsa.

The attractive guy laughs a little and waves, "Hi. I'm James Potter,"

"Oh. Um. Hi James. I'm Elsa," she says, smiling a little.

James smiles and says, "nice to meet you Elsa."

"And I'm, I'm uh, B-B-" I sigh and close my eyes, embarrassed. Can't even say my own goddamn name.

"And I'm going to leave now," I open my eyes and start to leave, blushing madly.

**Hope y'all enjoyed that. If you did, maybe leave a review and follow. :D**


End file.
